The Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment (CDPHE) is applying for a five- year continuation of its existing Emerging Infections Program (EIP) which was established in 2000. The Colorado EIP will participate in the national network of population-basedcenters to collectively assess the public health impact of emerging infections and respond to emerging infections of public health importance. Proposed activities include: active, population-based surveillance for selected pathogens and syndromes; applied public health epidemiology and laboratorytesting;and the piloting and evaluation of methods for prevention and control of emerging infectious diseases. Specific projects being proposed include: 1) Active Bacterial Core Surveillance (ABCs), including MRSA surveillance and supplemental surveillance for invasive pneumococcal infections in children 24-59 months of age;2) Foodborne Disease Active Surveillance (FoodNet), including completion of infant Salmonella and Campylocbacter case-control studies, completion of Giardia case-control study, implementing a study of health consequences of antimicrobial-resistant Salmonella, a retail food study to better understand regional differences in Campylocbacter, and molecular subtyping of norovirus strains;3) Surveillance for Respiratory Diseases and Syndromes, including developing capacity to investigate outbreaks of unknown acute respiratory illness;4) Flexible response to emerging problems;5) Rapid population surveys;6) Integrated hepatitis surveillance;and 7) Creutzfeld-Jakob Disease (CJD) surveillance, including the hunter license project.